


A Good Dream

by Deannie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts from the end of "Solitudes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Dream

"We've found them! Over?"  


It was a good dream. Something to take into the end of the world. Rescue... A hand on her neck--God, it was warm.  


Careful hands, pulling her from him. She let them. She'd held out for as long as she could. Proved the Colonel wrong. They weren't going home.  


"...faint radial pulse... carotid's weak, too..."  


Internal bleeding. Hypothermia. The colonel's body had shut down... Mostly.  


Rescue. It was a good dream, but it was only that.  


Until she heard the voice.  


"Sam? Sam, come on... She's going to be okay--you're going to  
be okay!"

******  
The End


End file.
